Francis' birthday on Facebook
by MariaBeilschmidt
Summary: France's birthday on Facebook.. Vanja is mine! Don't touch.


Ah this is just how i spend my day ._. Writing this. Don't mind me. I still hope you have fun with this facebook-hetalia stuff :D

xxx

Arthur 'England' Kirkland to Francis France' Bonnefoy · Happy Birthday, frog.

14 July at 11:35 · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Awww, why thank you ~ :)

14 July 11:38 · Like

Arthur 'England' Kirkland · Whatever frog..

14 July 11:41 · Like

7 more similar stories

Francis France' Bonnefoy · Party ce soir ~ My place ;)

14 July at 11:42 · Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt, Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo and 18 others like this · Like · Comment

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · You better have good beer.

14 July at 11:44 · Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt and 4 others like this. · Like · Comment

Antonio answered Vegetable? with Tomato. · Follow · Ask friends

Matthew 'Canada' Williams to Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · Meet me at my place in half an hour?

14 July at 12:00 via iPhone · Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt likes this. · Like · Comment

Alfred 'America' F. Jones · MATT! WTH?

14 July 12:01 · Like · Comment

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · Sure Matt~ I'll be there.

14 July 12:04 · Francis France' Bonnefoy likes this. · Like · Comment

Alfred 'America' F. Jones · ...

14 July 12:10 · Like · Comment

Roderich 'Austria' Edelstein is now married to Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry.

14 July 12:15 · 8 people like this. · Like · Comment

Gilbert 'Prussia Beilschmidt · So gay...

14 July at 12:20 via iPhone · Like

Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry likes Frying Pan and Yaoi.

Lovino 'Italy' Vargas was tagged in Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo's album.

Mi tomate :3

2 new photos

14 July 12:30

_Lovino 'Italy' Vargas _

RECENT ACTIVITY

"Rimuovere che, bastardo." on Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo's photo.

3 more similar stories.

_Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo_

RECENT ACTIVITY

"Perooooo porque? :(" on his own photo.

4 more similar stories.

Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas likes Pasta and 3 other pages.

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt added Prussian to his languages.

14 July at 13:02 · Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt likes this. · Like · Comment

Alfred 'America' F. Jones went from being "in a relationship" to "engaged".

14 July at 13:21 · Ivan 'Russia' Braginski likes this. · Like · Comment

View all 11 comments

Ivan 'Russia' Braginski · Да, я люблю Америку очень много, haha.

14 July at 13:44 · Like · Comment

Natalya 'Belarus' Arlovskaya · Брат ... T_T

14 July at 13:45 · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy likes FrUk and 3 other pages.

Arthur 'England' Kirkland likes FrUk .

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Is at the mall with Gil right now :D

14 July 13:50 via iPhone · Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas and 2 others like this. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik and Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt are now friends. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Brat France! Sretan Rodjendan~ Can I join the party tonight?

14 July at 14:10 · Francis 'France' Bonnefoy and Gilbert 'Prussia Beilschmidt like this. · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Toujours :)) I'll be happy to see you there, ma soeur~

14 July 14:12 · Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik likes this · Like

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · Vanja! :DDD

14 July 14:13 via iPhone · Like

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt to Vanja 'Croatia'' Doušnik · Bring some of that awesome Croatian beer pls? :D

14 July at 14:15 via iPhone · Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik likes this. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Of course, Gil, uvijek za tebe ;)

14 July at 14:18 · Like

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · You're awesome, Van, see you there! I'm busy right now.

14 July at 14:21 via iPhone · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo as her brother. ·Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo likes this. · Like · Comment

Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo · 'Croatia'!~ :) Mi hermana~ :DDDD

14 July at 14:23 · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Gilbert 'Prussia Beilschmidt as her brother. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Francis 'France' Bonnefoy as her brother. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry as her mother. ·Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry likes this. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Roderich 'Austria' Edelstein as her father. ·Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry likes this. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Matthew 'Canada' Williams as her cousin (male). · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Lovino 'Italy' Vargas as her brother. · Lovino 'Italy' Vargas likes this. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · I missed you, Lovi-Lovi D:

14 July at 14:43 · Like

Lovino 'Italy' Vargas · Don't call me that.

14 July at 14:46

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik listed Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas as her brother. · Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas likes this. · Like · Comment

Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas · Vee~ 'Croatia' ! Ciaoo ^^

14 July 14:50 · Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik likes this. · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Is having lunch now.

14 July at 14:59 · Like · Comment

Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas · Siesta at Ludwig's house :D

14 July 15:05 · Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt and 2 others like this. · Like · Comment

Lovino 'Italy' Vargas · Ti grande bastardo macho di patate. Fai schifo. Io ti odio.

14 July 15:07 · Like · Comment

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · Finally at Mattie's place - PANCAKES

14 July at 15:12 via iPhone · Like · Comment

Alfred 'America' F. Jones · Would kill Prussia now if I wasn't so busy.

14 July at 15:14 · Like · Comment

Ivan 'Russia' Braginski · Мы можем сделать позже, да?))))))))))

14 July at 15:17 · Like · Comment

Arthur 'England' Kirkland is in a relationship with Francis 'France' Bonnefoy.

14 July at 15:28 · Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry, Matthew 'Canada' Williams and 11 others like this. · Like · Comment

Arthur 'England' Kirkland · It's true, I admit, just NO questions.

14 July at 15:31 · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Wow. Finally.

14 July at 15:34 via iPhone · Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt likes this. · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Now having pancakes with maple syrup and Gilbert (:

14 July at 15:40 via iPhone · Like · Comment

Kiku 'Japan' Honda likes Doujinshi and 9 other pages.

Yao 'China' Wang listed Im 'South Korea' Yong Soo as his brother. · Like · Comment

Yao 'China' Wang listed Xiao 'Hong Kong' Li as his brother. · Like · Comment

Yao 'China' Wang listed Kiku 'Japan' Honda as his brother. · Like · Comment

Kiku 'Japan' Honda is in a relationship with Mei 'Taiwan'.

14 July at 16:02 · Im 'South Korea' Yong Soo, Xiao 'Hong Kong' Li and 3 others like this. · Like · Comment

Mei 'Taiwan' changed her name into Mei 'Taiwan' Honda.

14 July at 16:10 · 5 people like this. · Like · Comment

Mei 'Taiwan' Honda listed Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry as her sister. · Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry and Mei 'Taiwan' Honda like this. · Like · Comment

Im 'South Korea' Yong Soo · Facebook originated in Korea, da-ze~ !

14 July at 16:18 · Like · Comment

Xiao 'Hong Kong' Li · Why did I know this?

14 July at 16:21 · Like

Im 'South Korea' Yong Soo · 그게 사실 때문에? ^w^

14 July at 16:26 · Like

Xiao 'Hong Kong' Li added Hong Kong English and Hong Kong Cantonese to his languages.

14 July at 16:33 · Like · Comment

Yao 'China' Wang added 13 new photos to the album 2010 年新 年.

14 July at 16:45 · Like · Comment · Share

Im 'South Korea' Yong Soo was tagged in Yao 'China' Wang's album.

14 July at 16:49

Yao 'China' Wang was tagged in his own album.

14 July at 16:48

Xiao 'Hong Kong' Wang was tagged in Yao 'China' Wang's album.

14 July at 16:52

Mei 'Taiwan' Honda was tagged in Yao 'China' Wang's album.

14 July at 16:54

Kiku 'Japan' Honda was tagged in Yao 'China' Wang's album.

14 July at 16:57

Kiku 'Japan' Honda to Mei 'Taiwan' Honda · 私はあなたを愛しています。

14 July at 17:12 · Mei 'Taiwan' Honda likes this. · Like · Comment

Mei 'Taiwan' Honda · 私は、あまりにもをあなたを愛しています。 · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams added 2 new photo's to the album Maple ;D.

14 July at 17:31 via iPhone · Like · Comment · Share

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt was tagged in Matthew 'Canada' Williams' album.

14 July at 17:33 via iPhone

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt is now married to Matthew 'Canada' Williams.

14 July at 17:40 via iPhone · Francis 'France' Bonnefoy, Matthew 'Canada' Williams and 10 others like this. · Like · Comment

Alfred 'America' F. Jones · ...

14 July at 17:41 · 5 people like this · Like

Alfred 'America' F. Jones · i h8 u all.

14 July at 17:43 · 7 people like this · Like

Alfred 'America' F. Jones · Screw this, I'm staying overnight at Russia's. Sorry Francis, that means I'm not attending. Oh and happy bday.

14 July at 17:46 · Ivan 'Russia' Braginski likes this. · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Ah, pas de soucis. And thanks :)

14 July at 17:50 · Like

Ivan 'Russia' Braginski · Yay)))))))

14 July at 17:51 · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams listed Francis 'France' Bonnefoy as his fater. · Like · Comment

Matthew 'Canada' Williams to Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Papa T_T Papaaaa.. Gil is making a mess because il ne sais pas quoi porter pour ta fete .. Can you call him? I don't know what to do anymore.. Il ne m'ecoute pas plus.

14 July at 18:02 via iPhone · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Okay, okay, calme-toi, je vais l'appeler, t'inquiete pas. Habille-toi, je ferai le reste. :)

14 July at 18:04 · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Merci Papa, t'es le meilleur.. a plus tard ^^

14 July at 18:06 · Like

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Now on the telephone with Gilbert, while fetching the food and the drinks for the party later :)

14 July at 18:12 · Like · Comment

Arthur 'England' Kirkland · Alright frog, I'll come over right now with with the rum.

14 July at 18:14 · Like

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · D'accord mon lapin :), You know where the key is, if I'm not there when you arrive.

14 July at 18:17 · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Now finally in the car.. Gil's driving.

14 July at 18:55 via iPhone · Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik likes this. · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Matt! :D You attending?

14 July at 18:59 via Mobile Web · Like

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Oh.. Van! :)) Sure I'm on my way right now

14 July at 19:01 via iPhone · Like

Arthur 'England' Kirkland · There's too much wine here.

14 July at 19:13 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Likes the gift's he has gotten so far :) Especially Arthur's.

14 July at 19:15 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Why doesn't France open the door? ._.

14 July at 19:21 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · AHHH.. Désolée~ I'm opening right now

14 July at 19:28 via Mobile Web · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Wow... :o

14 July at 19:35 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy · Thank you for the gift, ma 'tite :)

14 July at 19:37 via Mobile Web · Like

Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo · ¿Qué pasa aqui? I've been waiting for almost 5 mins now and nobody will let me in D:

14 July at 19:45 via iPhone · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · I'll come and let you in uh.. France is uhm.. busy right now..

14 July at 19:47 via Mobile Web · Like

Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo · Ah, Van'.. it's been so long :) I'll hug you right away!

14 July at 19:49 iPhone · Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik likes this. · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · GIL WHERE ARE YOU? Tvoj pivo ću bio toplo...

14 July at 20:03 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · We're only 5 minutes away, sorry :/

14 July at 19:51 via iPhone · Like

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt · HOLY CROATIAN BEER! Vanja this is awesome.

14 July at 20:10 via iPhone · Like · Comment

Matthew 'Canada' Williams · Have to agree. This beer is veryyy nice

14 July at 20:11 via iPhone · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Hvala :)

14 July at 20:12 via Mobile Web · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · added 15 new photo's to the album označi :P.

Like · Comment · Share

14 July at 22:58 via Mobile Web

Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:02 via Mobile Web

Matthew 'Canada' Williams was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:05 via Mobile Web

Arthur 'England' Kirkland was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:09 via Mobile Web

Francis 'France' Bonnefoy was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:13 via Mobile Web

Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:17 via Mobile Web

Roderich 'Austria' Edelstein was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:21 via Mobile Web

Elizaveta 'Hungary' Héderváry was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:28 via Mobile Web

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik was tagged in her own album.

14 July at 23:31 via Mobile Web

Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:36 via Mobile Web

Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt was tagged in Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik's album.

14 July at 23:40 via Mobile Web

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Wow, they're all drop dead drunk .. and France is still making out with England.. xD Oh hold it, they're not the only one's anymore.

14 July at 23:48 via Mobile Web · Kiku 'Japan' Honda likes this. · Like · Comment

Kiku 'Japan' Honda · Do you have some more pictures?

14 July at 23:51 · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · Actually.. yes, I'll send you some copies soon. ;)

14 July at 23:54 via Mobile Web · Kiku 'Japan' Honda and Mei 'Taiwan' Honda like this. · Like

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · We're all going to sleep now! In a mess of blankets and pillows :D Tonio doesn't seem too drunk so I'll sleep next to him. :3 Cuddle attack like back then when I was living under Roderich and Eliza

15 July 00:30 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment

Antonio 'Spain' Fernández Carriedo · Back then, when you lived in Austria's you were so small and cute~ :) Just like Lovi and Feli ~ cuddle and sleep time :D If only Lovi would have come :( then it would have been perfect~

15 July at 00:35 via iPhone · Like

Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas · Vee~ Luddy is sooo warm! Siestaa~

15 July at 00:41 via iPhone · Like · Comment

Vanja 'Croatia' Doušnik · ...Everyone's asleep.. it's so calm and warm and fuzzy.. Better join them.. I'll post pic's of that later.. laku noć :)

15 July at 01:13 via Mobile Web · Like · Comment


End file.
